The present invention concerns a vehicle storage system, and more particularly concerns an apparatus for use in a vehicle for subdividing a storage area in the vehicle.
Modern vehicles are frequently used to transport items such as bags of groceries, boxes, presents and other articles. It is often desirable to provide lateral support to the items being transported so that they do not tip over and spill or otherwise slide around during transport. However, it is not always possible to predict the size of the items to be supported ahead of time. Further, it is not convenient to retrieve or keep handy special dividers to subdivide a storage area. Still further, many vehicle trunks or vehicle storage areas are inconveniently deep, and it is not easy or safe to lift items from the bottom of the storage area.
Thus, a storage system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.